French Miraculous superhero team
|enemies = Hawk Moth Akumatized villains |first episode = The Bubbler |latest episode = }} The is a superhero team of Miraculous holders in Paris, France. Their current purpose is to defeat Hawk Moth's akumatized villains, prevent him from taking the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous, and possibly recovering the lost Miraculouses. History Television series Season 1 In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", when Master Wang Fu and Wayzz figured out that the Moth Miraculous was being used for evil, Fu decided that he would need help in stopping its user. To find suitable users, Fu went into the streets and tested people by pretending to be feeble and needing help. Marinette pulled him across the street and out of the way of a rushing vehicle, while Adrien handed him his cane and helped him stand up from the ground, despite the sacrifices both teenagers made to assist him. Afterwards, Wang sneaked the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous in tiny chests into their respective rooms. Adrien and Marinette opened the chests, unleashing the Miraculouses' kwamis. Tikki and Plagg explained their powers, Hawk Moth's akumatization, and the need to save Paris to Marinette and Adrien respectively. Adrien eagerly accepted the responsibility to become Cat Noir, while Marinette reluctantly transformed into Ladybug. The heroes met up while testing their new abilities, and both figured out how to stop Stoneheart, not without some mistakes and complications along the way. Ladybug gained confidence in herself, while Cat Noir became smitten with her. However, Ladybug forgot to purify the akuma, leading it to multiply and transform many people into frozen copies of Stoneheart. Crestfallen, Marinette decided she wasn't meant to be a superhero, taking off the Ladybug earrings. Marinette attempted to give the Ladybug Miraculous to Alya at school by sneaking it into her bag in "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)", but she didn't discover it before rushing off to see the re-akumatized Stoneheart. Trying to get Alya's bag to her, Marinette witnessed Cat Noir being overtaken by the Stoneheart copies and Alya being pinned to a building by a thrown car. Desperate to save them, Marinette put the Ladybug Miraculous on again and transformed into Ladybug. She saved both Alya and Cat Noir, and she took responsibility for failing to stop Stoneheart when she was called out by Roger Raincomprix. Cat Noir cheered her up by reminding her that she had saved lives, but before more could be accomplished, an image of Hawk Moth appeared, comprised of akumas. Hawk Moth demanded for Ladybug and Cat Noir to give up, but Ladybug argued back about his villainous deeds and the heroes' intention to stop him. With Cat Noir's help, Ladybug purified all of the akumas, saved Ivan and Mylène, and returned Paris back to normal with Miraculous Ladybug. Ladybug and Cat Noir split ways, with the latter admitting he can't wait to see her again soon. After their origins, the duo continued to fight any akumatized villains Hawk Moth sent their way constantly by daily accidents to saddened moments to specific individual such as Chloé and even themselves accidentally, along with doing heroic acts outside of fighting like protecting the mayor's daughter. While Cat Noir developed romantic feelings for Ladybug, she only saw him as a friend, already having a crush in her civilian life. Some notable events include the temporary death of Cat Noir in "Timebreaker", Marinette almost having conflicts with Cat Noir and finding out about past Ladybug Miraculous holders in "The Pharaoh indirectly with Alya's help", and meeting Wang Fu as a healer for Tikki without finding out his role with the Miraculouses in "Princess Fragrance". During "Lady Wifi" and "Simon Says" there had been heavy suspicions about their secret identities along with almost losing their Miraculouses, but the team managed to surpass this events. Things began to change for the team in "Volpina" when Adrien unknowingly found the Miraculous spellbook in a safe in his father's atelier with Plagg's help. He took the book from the safe, and the book eventually ended up with Marinette and Tikki for the latter's concern. Taking the book to Wang Fu's massage shop, Marinette officially met Master Wang Fu. Season 2 In "The Collector", Marinette and Fu concluded that whoever previously had the book had to be Hawk Moth as it was stolen along with the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses during the destruction of the temple of the Order of the Guardians. After wondering if it was Adrien, Marinette suspected Gabriel was the true culprit as he's an eccentric artist who never leaves his home. However, Gabriel threw them off by akumatizing himself, which the heroes and Wang didn't know was possible. Once she and Cat Noir defeated Gabriel's akumatized form, Marinette returned to book to Gabriel after Wang took pictures of it with his phone in order to rescinds Adrien from his grounding. Like the rest of the previous holders, Marinette received kwagatama from Tikki on her birthday in "Befana", symbolizing their friendship. Sometime afterwards, as mentioned in "Sapotis", Wang Fu teaches Marinette about the other Miraculouses and anything he learns from the spellbook. In "Robostus", Ladybug and Cat Noir heard Robostus declare that he wanted their Miraculouses to grant his wish of being human, connecting that the ability to make a wish is also what Hawk Moth wants. Later, Marinette asked Wang Fu about it, who explained that the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous together (along with a using a special invocation) can grant a person's wish and alter reality. However, in order to keep the universe in balance, there is a price to pay for each wish; for example, if Robostus had wished to be human, someone else would've lost their humanity in turn. With the new knowledge, Marinette determinedly vowed to keep her Miraculous and Cat Noir's Miraculous from ending up in anyone's hands, including Hawk Moth's. During "Dark Owl" and "Glaciator", both heroes continued their duties outside of combat, such as helping the hero fan, Mr. Damocles of falling from a tree, and stopping a bus crashing, respectively. After Mr. Damocles was akumatized into "The Dark Owl" after he got humiliated being a superhero as Knightowl, he trapped Ladybug and Cat Noir in order to force them to hand over their Miraculouses. As part of Ladybug's plan to trick him in apparently giving their jewels, Ladybug and Cat Noir de-transformed while keeping their eyes closed. Tikki and Plagg discovered each other's partner's secret identity, but they kept quiet on their new knowledge. When Ladybug and Cat Noir faced Sapotis, duplicating akumatized villains which caused chaos throughout Paris and were too many for the two heroes to defeat alone, Ladybug gets the idea from her Lucky Charm object, a teapot, to seek Wang Fu for help. When Wang realizes that she and Cat Noir need the help of another Miraculous holder to succeed, albeit reluctant about any Miraculouses being taken out in fear of a Miraculous falling into the wrong hands. He gave Marinette permission to choose a Miraculous, giving it to a trustworthy person, and have the person return it to her after the villain's defeat. After careful consideration, Marinette takes the Fox Miraculous, and as Ladybug, she gives it to Alya while making her promise to hand it back to her afterwards. Alya transforms into Rena Rouge, and with her assistance and quick-thinking despite being new at the job, the heroes stopped Sapotis. Although she initially struggles with not wanting to give up the Fox Miraculous, Alya returns it to Ladybug. Marinette returns the Miraculous to Wang, who congratulates her for making a wise choice. Meanwhile, Hawk Moth figures out that a guardian has to be in Paris like he predicted because of the Fox Miraculous' appearance. Unknown to Adrien by studying both rings Gabriel believes that his son is Cat Noir in "Gorizilla" as Hawk Moth, he even akumatizes Adrien's bodyguard to prove his point. By having Wayhem, a fan act as his double, Adrien was able to fool him and keep his identity safe. Miraculous Adventures At an unknown time after the events of "The Collector", in the second issue, Wang Fu explained the origins of the kwamis and the Miraculouses to Marinette. Later that day, she and Cat Noir were summoned to New York City through a portal by Doorman. As detailed in the third issue, various superheroes requested their help in fighting a huge threat, the Trash Krakken. While reluctant with their leader Victory's plan, which involved catastrophic destruction followed by the Miraculous Ladybug fixing all of the damage, Ladybug and Cat Noir agreed to help. However, theorizing that a stuffed animal called Mr. Squid could be related to the monster, Ladybug decided to directly face the monster against orders, Cat Noir loyally following her. Knightowl, Sparrow, and Majestia, with persuasion, were willing to temporarily try the plan to snatch Mr. Squid from the Trash Krakken's body in the fourth issue. While Sparrow was caught in the Trash Krakken's body, Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Knightowl successfully took the toy. The Trash Krakken reverted back into a human man, and the toy was purified with Ladybug's yo-yo. With New York City saved, the duo and the other superheroes confirmed their alliance, and the duo returned to Paris through another portal. System Whenever they realize there are villain attacks happening, Marinette and Adrien transform with their kwamis and Miraculouses into their superhero personas. Both have enhanced physical abilities, such as strength, durability, and agility. While both are skilled fighters in their own rights, they have their unique knowledge and skills: Ladybug is very clever and quick at thinking up plans, able to figure out how to use her Lucky Charm object to benefit her situation. For his part, Cat Noir is skilled in fencing and understanding various languages, along with having calm observations and reactions in serious situations. Ladybug is the only hero able to purify akumas, but outside of occasions where Ladybug or Cat Noir have to battle villains on their own, they usually work best as a team by utilizing their strengths together. Members Original members * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug — A teenage girl chosen by Master Wang Fu and given the Ladybug Miraculous. She can purify akumas in order to defeat akumatized villains, along with the superpower Lucky Charm to summon a useful object. Though initially didn't want to be a superhero for fear of not being good enough, Marinette builds confidence and becomes determined to save Paris (and the Universe) from villainy. ** Tikki — The kwami of the Ladybug Miraculous who helps Marinette transform into Ladybug. She is the kwami of Creation. * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir — A teenage boy chosen by Master Wang Fu and given the Cat Miraculous. He can destroy anything he touches using Cataclysm, along with having enhanced senses proper of a feline. While having doubts about his role on the job compared to Ladybug, Adrien genuinely loves saving others and having adventures, along with being dedicate to help his partner as much as he can. ** Plagg — The kwami of the Cat Miraculous who helps Adrien transform into Cat Noir. He is the kwami of Destruction. Temporary members * Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge — A teenage girl who tends to help and admire the heroes, whom Ladybug temporarily lended the Fox Miraculous to help her and Cat Noir defeat Sapotis. Alya is a recurring member of the team afterwards. **Trixx — The kwami of the Fox Miraculous who helps Alya transform into Rena Rouge. She is the kwami of Illusion. Allies Superheroes * Master Wang Fu — The present Turtle Miraculous holder and the Great Guardian of the Miraculouses. He founds the duo team when he realizes he can't defeat Hawk Moth on his own. Tikki officially introduces him to Marinette when she takes the Miraculous book to him in "Volpina", helping the team through information about their powers and whereabouts of their enemies. ** Wayzz — The kwami of the Turtle Miraculous, which Master Wang Fu currently wears. He senses the Moth Miraculous' negative aura when Hawk Moth started using it, eventually agreeing with Wang's choice of Marinette and Adrien to wield Miraculouses. * Majestia — A superheroine in the United States of America. She explained to the duo that she and the other superheroes in New York need their help in order to defeat the Trash Krakken. * Doorman — A superhero. He creates a portal in order to bring Ladybug and Cat Noir over from Paris to New York and back. * Knightowl — A superhero in the United States of America. Ladybug and Cat Noir find out that Knightowl is a female, which she has kept secret from her fellow superheroes. She is initially judgemental and critical towards Ladybug and Cat Noir, but she eventually opens up to them, comforted them when tragedy came, and considers them as strong allies. * Sparrow — A superhero in the United States of America. He gets along very well with Ladybug and Cat Noir, supporting their suggestion on how to defeat the Trash Krakken since the beginning. * Uncanny Valley — A silent superhero. * Camilla Hombee/Victory — The President of the United States of America and a superheroine. She wants Ladybug to use Lucky Charm to clean up a huge catastrophic attack against the Trash Krakken, which Ladybug isn't keen about. After the monster was defeated, Victory agreed to send information about the research of the strange substance. Civilians * Alya Césaire — A teenage girl and the creator of Ladyblog, often following akumas incidents across the city throught the series. Being a huge fan of Ladybug and Cat Noir, she helps the heroes whenever they need, like help defeat Stoneheart in "Ladybug & Cat Noir". One of her greatest dream is to someday find out their secret identities. * Chloé Bourgeois — The teenage daughter of Parisian Mayor André Bourgeois. She usually gets saved by the heroes because of the multiple akumatizations she caused, but has helped them on occasion such as informing them about Vanisher's akumatized object in "Antibug" and assisting Ladybug in stopping the titular villain of "Despair Bear". * Nadja Chamack and Alec Cataldi — Employees at TVi and KIDZ+, the former being a news reporter and the latter usually being a television show host. Ladybug and Cat Noir contact them if they need to inform them of danger, like when Ladybug calls them to warn them about Guitar Villain's quest to get revenge on XY in "Guitar Villain". * Miss Bustier's class — Students taught by Miss Bustier in the same class as Marinette and Adrien at Collège Françoise Dupont. Some of the students have helped the heroes in a few instances, like singing "Smelly Wolf" to defeat the titular villain of "Horrificator" and joining up with Cat Noir to save Ladybug and fight the titular villain of "Reflekta". * Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng — The owners of Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie and Marinette's parents. They believe in the heroes to protect them from harm, allowing them and Kim to hide from Animan in their bakery during the episode of the same name. Temporary allies * Volpina — An akumatized villain who tricked Ladybug and Cat Noir into thinking she was the real Fox Miraculous holder and a superhero. With the use of her illusions, she made it look like she saved Paris from a meteorite and requested their help in stopping Hawk Moth, who appeared to be teleporting throughout Paris' rooftops. Cat Noir accepts her warmly, but Ladybug was suspicious and jealous of her. Once Volpina revealed herself to be an enemy accidently, Ladybug and Cat Noir turned against her to revert her back into Lila. Enemies Supervillians * Hawk Moth — A mysterious supervillain and the Moth Miraculous holder bent on getting the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous with his akumatized villains in order to get ultimate power for his dearest wish coming true. While having mutual suspicions about each other, the team has yet to meet him in person, only having talked to a projection of his head made of akumas in "Stoneheart". * Akumatized villains — Ordinary civilians who are turned into supervillains by Hawk Moth's akumas when they have negative emotions. With different desires and different powers, each villain does whatever they desire and pay Hawk Moth back by working to retrieve Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses, with the exception of Robustus who betrayed him for wanting a reality-bending wish himself. Some villains have personal goals related to the team, including Copycat, Antibug, Volpina, and Prime Queen. After the villains' defeats though, the team doesn't hold anything against the victims, even calming down from the stress of being a victim. * Trash Krakken — A monster that causes chaos in New York City. Ladybug and Cat Noir team up with other superheroes to stop him, eventually discover that he actually is an ordinary man mysteriously transformed in a similar fashion to akumatization which is still unknown. Civilians * Lila Rossi — A teenage girl and an Italian exchange student. She despises Ladybug after she exposed her lies to Adrien, who she tried to impress. After she is de-akumatized from being Volpina, Lila didn't accept Ladybug's apology and declares that they would never be friends. Trivia * In early development, Ladybug and Cat Noir were going to be in a team with other types of superheroes called the Quantic Kids. However, the concept was scrapped, and Ladybug and Cat Noir were kept as a duo.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KoXav4p8zJ4&lc=z124w3x4lnyvxzdrw04chzywfoqvjxsqohw ** However, Ladybug and Cat Noir work with the canon version of a character from the Quantic Kids, Sparrow, alongside other heroes in Miraculous Adventures * The Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous are the most powerful Miraculouses while being opposites of each other, the former having the power of creation and the latter having the power of destruction. They also compliment each other though, forming something much more powerful. * According to Victory, Ladybug and Cat Noir are the first superheroes that Paris has had in a long time. * Various people have done things to show recognition and appreciation towards Ladybug and Cat Noir: ** A statue of Ladybug and Cat Noir, designed by Théo Barbot, is put into the Park and revealed in a ceremony in "Copycat." ** Nathaniel draws a comic book in his sketch book about Ladybug in "The Evillustrator." ** In "Pixelator," at his concert, Jagged Stone dedicates a song to Ladybug, noting her as the girl who saved his life. ** In "Lady Wifi" and "Antibug," Chloé cosplays as Ladybug with Sabrina as Cat Noir. ** Life-sized cardboard stand ups of Ladybug and Cat Noir are used with a donation box in the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie in "A Christmas Special". ** Mr. Damocles is inspired by Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Knightowl to become a superhero himself as The Owl in "The Dark Owl." ** Alya keeps action figures of Ladybug and Cat Noir in her room as shown in "The Dark Owl". * In "Prime Queen", Nadja notes on ''Face to Face'' that many people believe that Ladybug and Cat Noir are a romantic couple. On a later episode of Nadja's series, Alya clarifies for everyone that they aren't together "yet." * Their duties include more than just fighting akumatized villains: ** Going on patrol. ** The ability to remain a mystery seen in "The Pharaoh", "Prime Queen" and "Sapotis". Due to this rule, they can't say anything about their personal lives, nor transform or detransform out in the open. * Saving people from doing dangerous situations, seen in "The Dark Owl" and in Miraculous Adventures. Category:Groups Category:Superheroes Category:Miraculous holders Category:French Miraculous team Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters